


Welcome Home

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, SOLDIER - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's returning home after a long tour over seas and there's one person he was hoping would be there to greet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this was a one shot I had inspired by a card I saw. Anyway, it inspired a whole verse, so there will be a verse loosely based off this fic, but not directly.

The airport was crowded when Dean stepped into the terminal. Camera crews for news stations, both local and national, were there amidst the families and soldiers. Breathing in relief to be off that god forsaken plane, Dean cast his green eyes around, searching for his family.

It didn’t take long for Dean to spot the floppy mop of hair that was his brother, sticking out over the crowd like a beacon. Seconds following, the familiar voice of his, now nine year old, son calling.

“DAD!”

His gaze snapped to the group and he grinned. He wove his way through and around other families, doing his best not to disturb them. When he got within five feet, with a clear stretch between, he dropped his bag and went to his knees, arms spread open to cat Ben as he launched into his father’s chest. Arms now secure around the boy, Dean held onto him for dear life, and Ben was clinging back.

“Welcome home, Daddy...’

“Missed you. Missed you so much....” Dean stated, sniffling as he buried his face in his son’s hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Tears pricked at his eyes, but didn’t fall just yet.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back and he lifted his gaze to meet the peridot eyes o his baby brother. The giant grinned, squeezing his shoulder.

“Welcome home, man. Glad you’re back. I mean, I loved being the awesome uncle, but I am so not cut out for the temporary dad position.” Sam joked.

Dean managed a soft laugh and stood, lifting Ben into his arms.The kid was more like a monkey than he remembered. It made switching him to a hip easier, freeing up an arm so he could hug his brother.

“C’mere, you moose!” He stated, and if he sounded at all choked up, well one couldn’t exactly fault the guy. Not when he could feel his brother crying into his shoulder.

They embraced for a few moments, pulling back so Sam could clap his brother on the back, smirking.

“So how was the flight?”

Dean groaned, looking mildly sick. “Dude, I’m never gettin’ on a plane again. Ever.”

“Sure, Dean.” A woman spoke up. Dean looked to the petitte brunette and what was left of his smile faded.

“Lisa..” He greeted with a nod.

“Ben said he couldn’t wait. Made me take him out of school so he could come and see you the second you were off the plane.” She stated, crossing her arms, She may have been the mother of his son, but the relationship between he and Lisa since their break up, six years before, had been rocky.

“Thank you for bringing him...” Dean muttered, having to swallow his pride a moment. Personally, he thought it should have been obvious to her, but she always did this. Making herself look sacrificing for Dean.

“You’re lucky I brought him...”

“Regardless, now Ben doesn’t have to wait. Give the man a break, Lisa. He just got back from fighting a war.” Sam stepped in. Dean shot him a thankful look before searching out one person he’d been hoping would be there. He’d promised.

Sam, ever the observant little shit, caught on immediately.

“He’s not here, Dean..” He stated apologetically. Four words was all it took for Dean’s heart to plummet to his gut. He’d promised...

“good riddance. If you ask me. It would only stress Ben out.” Lisa muttered, knowing who they were talking about.

In all honesty, it was the final piece that had made Dean leave Lisa. The affair had been him trying to be himself and be what Lisa wanted him to be at the same time. But despite bad history, even knowing the full story, Ben liked how things were. Dean knew this. So did Lisa. And if that didn’t just kill her inside.

“It’s better off this way. You can actually get over this phase and-”

“DEAN!”

That voice, low and raspy. The same voice Dean had heard over the phone and via Skype calls. That same voice Dean had fallen asleep to for three years prior to going over seas. It sent shivers down his spine and called him to the source. His heart started beating again. Setting Ben down, he turned towards the terminal doors. Unknown to him, so did a local television crew.

There, rumpled and looking for all the world like he’d run the entire way there through the spring rainstorm, was a man in a drenched tan trench coat. His black hair was equally as wet, messily sticking to his skin. But it was the vibrant blue eyes Dean focused on.

“Cas...”

Somewhere beside him, Dean half registered his brother shooting Lisa a smug look. He ignored it. He stood there, entranced. And then Castiel took a step forward. Dean didn’t remember moving. Just knew that suddenly, he was meeting Castiel halfway, lifted into his arms, legs wrapped around his hips and fingers tangled in the black locks as they kissed.

There was nothing smooth or graceful about it. Nor was there anything remarkably different from any of the other kisses shared by reunited couples. It was merely two people in love seeing one another for the first time after being apart for too long.

Breaking the kiss, both were left gasping for air as they pressed their foreheads together. The prick of tears returned and Dean didn’t care that he was craying. He let out a sob of relief and a pair of chapped lips pressed against his jaw.

“Was so worried you weren’t gonna make it...” Dean finally got out. The hands holding him up shifted ever so slightly to lift him a bit higher.

“I promised I’d be here, didn’t I?” Another kiss, this one to his lips. “I’d planned on meeting Sam here and waiting with him, but I got held up. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you got off...”

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters... You’re here..”

“I’m here. And I’m not leaving. But I have to set you down...” Cas added, humor and love lacing his words. Chuckling, Dean shifted and returned to his feet once more.

“You calling me fat?”

“Never.” Castiel stated, wiping the tears from Dean’s eyes with a gentle touch. Blue caught peridot, sharing a look and Sam gave a thumbs up. “Dean.. Love, I need you to look at me...” he coaxed.

Collecting himself, Dean swiped a hand over his eyes once more and nodded, meeting Castiel’s gaze. “Yeah?”

“I know this isn’t the most ideal setting, but if I don’t do this now, your brother may strangle me for losing my nerve...” He paused, fumbling with something in his pocket. He pulled his hand back out to reveal a small green velvet box. Dean choked on his next breath, green eyes widening.

“Cas...”

“Dean Winchester, will you marry me?”

The ring was platinum with a single, tastefully cut sapphire in the center. Two wings of white gold spread out from it, stretching across the band. The stone was the same color of Castiel’s eyes. But it was what Dean could see engraved on the inside, the simple words “I will raise you from perdition” in the same white gold as the wings.

“This is why you were held up, isn’t it?” Dean whispered, feeling another wave of tears. When the hell had he become such a chick? He couldn’t bring himself to care though, not when Castiel was giving him that sheepish, apologetic look.

Lacing his fingers through Castiel’s hair once more, Dean leaned in close. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Castiel Novak...” the kiss that followed, the second since they’d been reunited, shared the same fate as the first. It was broadcast statewide, live.

Their story went viral in a matter of minutes after that broadcast due to a blogger by the name of SugarCoatedLowKey. Dean never did win the battle to get it taken down. And in all truth, he honestly didn’t care.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729265) by [TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan)




End file.
